The Unknown Member
by angelwings58
Summary: The Howling Commandos were the most heroic group of soldiers during World War 2. It was ironic then that the most feared member was the least publicized. But it was no shock, because Adeline Beaton was a woman. This is the story of Steve Roger's other childhood friend that was lost over time, and Bucky Barnes' first love.


**Hey guys! This is going to be my second fanfic overall. This is set in the 1940's and is a Captain America First Avenger fanfic. I'll usually post on Saturdays and Sundays, but I will sometimes post during weekdays. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bucky**

My fingers fumble across the doorframe, searching for the key. I sigh, finding nothing. I look at the very familiar green paint of the apartment and knock on the door I have been locked out of too many times. I need to remember where the key is. Or convince Adeline to give me the spare key.

Adeline opens the door, her straight dark auburn brown hair flowing around her shoulders. She brushes her skirt to make herself neat. I smile at her small attempt to be presentable.

"Bucky!" She exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling with joy. "Or should I say, Sergeant Barnes?"

I roll my eyes. "Nice to meet you too." I wrap my arms around her small yet muscular frame. I let her warmth and kindness wash over me, something I don't get very often.

She pulls away and walks into her apartment. I walk in after her. As I close the door, the familiar feeling of her apartment washes over me. I smile as I pass by her kitchen and follow her into her office. My eyes fall onto the papers littering her desk. She shakes her head as she begins picking up the documents and putting them in order.

"Why didn't you let yourself in?" She asks, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know where the key is."

"Well," I explain exhaustively. "I looked all over the door frame, but I couldn't find it." I pull out a chair and take a seat in it.

Addi looks at me, trying to hold back laughter. "Bucky, the keys are in the flower pot."

"Oh, God." I should have known. My keys are on the door frame.

I look up at Addi, but she is sidetracked by ordering her files. Still, she captivates me. I don't know why. Maybe she isn't like other girls. Yes, she dresses appropriately, but her blouse is almost never tucked in, and her dark hair falls naturally, not in the usual curls the other ladies sport. Maybe that's why she looks so reckless and tough. Or perhaps it's because she's pretty without trying.

"You're staring." She says, her voice breaking my train of thoughts. "Why are you staring?" I chuckle trying to hide my nervousness.

"I'm sorry." I stand and help her pick up a pile of papers. She looks at me, a curious grin on her face, "How are you? I forgot to ask."

"Good," Her smile gets wider. "Thanks for asking. People don't usually ask me that. How have you been doing Sarge?"

"I'm doing fine," I say with a nod, but the paper in my hand catches my attention. The first words on the paper are secret services. Addi notices me and swiftly grabs the papers. I look up at her, and she looks back at me. She bites her lip as she shoves the documents into the drawer. She only bites her lips when she's nervous.

"I wasn't telling the truth."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I told you how I was, I wasn't telling the truth. Can you ask me again?"

I nod, interested. "Ok. How are you, Addi?"

She places her arms around my shoulders, fueling a feeling inside me. A smile tugs in the corner of her mouth. "Better now you're here." She walks off, her hands swinging around her hips.

I walk to the kitchen, feeling the butterflies inside.

"Addi, do you want to go to the Stark convention?"

She looks up, the apple slipping from her lips. She takes a bite and nods. "Yeah, I'll go. Is Steve coming?"

I grin mischievously as I remember my devious plan. "Yes Steve is coming, I also arranged a double date for him."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, it's a date now?" She chuckles. "Are you going with that girl, Connie?"

Right, Connie. "Yes, and Steve will go with her friend, Bonnie."

"So you invited me as a third wheel?"

"Yes. No. Not really." I sigh, "I want you to come with me on my last night. Come on Addi."

She laughs, "I'm glad to know that I'm coming as a wheel. A lovely, fabulous wheel that is."

I roll my eyes. I'll miss Vic and Steve, my best friends. "Besides, where is Steve?"

Adeline slaps her forehead runs to grab her coat. "I forgot. He went to the cinema. Best guess is he got in another fight."

I shake my head and rush to the door with her. "Come on Vic, let's go save Steve."


End file.
